


Married to a stranger

by readingismyoxygen



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingismyoxygen/pseuds/readingismyoxygen
Summary: The tags pretty much say it all. Our heroes get heronapped, and after waking up in an unfamiliar place, here some shocking news
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Wally West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Being heronapped...for what now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I started this after pitching the idea in the notes of a liar, bug and bird. There was a lot of positive response (thank you for that!) so I decided to give it a go! I don't really have plot written out, but I hae some ideas that I will be playing with. Enjoy!

Wally woke up groggy, his head feeling like he ran into a wall face-first at high speed. He looked around, still a bit disoriented, but quickly started to feel agitated and on edge because of the unfamiliar room he found himself in. He started panicking a bit, trying to remember what happened. He had been running around Central City at night, looking out for potential trouble, when something came at him out of nowhere, and- after that he woke up in this room, which looked a bit like someone had carved it out of a rock. There was a sturdy looking wooden door reinforced with iron strips, and it had to have some kind of dampening technology, because when he tried to phase through it, nothing happened. He started to worry more and more as he tried and failed to get out. His comms didn’t work either, and while he could try and get out through the walls, he had no idea how thick they were and wasn’t really willing to take the risk and get stuck in them halfway through.  _ What the hell was going on? _

~~

Marinette awoke, dazed and in pain. She had been patrolling the city, getting out her anxious energy that hadn’t left her since defeating Gabriel a month and a half ago.  _ How did she get here? _ She tried to remember what happened. While she was patrolling, explosions had suddenly gone off throughout the whole city, most of them in places with a lot of people. Horrified, she had casted her Cure to try and save them, but because it wasn’t caused by a Miraculous and there were so  _ so  _ many victims, the Cure had taken more out of her then usual. Everything was restored, but she was swaying on her legs. She just remembered seeing a shadowed person on the roof with her, before - _ nothing. _ She still felt weak, like ten akuma’s had decided to gang up on her, and while she could vaguely sense she was in some kind of cell, she felt her consciousness slowly slipping away again.  _ I’m sorry, Tikki, I failed. _

~~

He didn’t know how long he had been waiting in that chamber, pacing around and trying to lose some of that nervous energy without literally pacing a hole in the floor. Suddenly, he heard the lock of the door click, but before he could make a move to escape, he suddenly felt all his energy drain away. Dazed, he looked at the person who entered. There wasn’t a lot to see, just a figure hidden in a dark cloak. He was holding a device and pointing it at the speedster, the end glowing with a bluish light. 

“Why hello young speedster, glad to see you’re awake now”, a cold and heavy voice said from under the hood of the cloak. “You’re coming with me now, and don’t even try to run off, my power dampening gun will make sure you don’t get very far. Grab him boys.”

Two men came up to Wally from outside the cell, and though Wally tried to struggle, the gun made him feel weak and dizzy, and unable to shake off the two burly guards. They led him to another room, where he found an unconcious girl in a very curious outfit. She was wearing a black sleeveless cheongsam with red lining that fell to her knees, black gloves that reached her bicep with a red ribbon tied around them, and because she was lying on her side with her back turned to him, he could see there an emblem of a ladybug surrounded by an intricate pattern of lines. Underneath that she was wearing black boots with the same red lining as the top. He couldn’t see her face, but he saw raven hair tied in a bun, with strands that had fallen out. 

“Who is that? Why is she here? Better yet, why am  _ I  _ here? What in the world is going on? Just who do you think you are kidnapping me? You know you won’t get away with this, my teammates and I won’t let you!”

The person let out a short laugh.

“You can try. Now be a good boy and be still, or you will have the death of the people of Central City on your conscience. There are twenty bombs planted throughout your city, and if you don’t cooperate, we  _ will _ set them off.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Sh-she’s not.” The girl! She woke up!

~~

Marinette heard voices around her, and tried to follow the conversation without giving any sign she was awake.

“-death of the people of Central City on your conscience. There are twenty bombs planted throughout your city, and if you don’t cooperate, we  _ will _ set them off.”

So it wasn’t just with her that they had prepared that trick. She recognized the voice to be female, and that she was talking about Central City. If it was about saving people, did that mean she kidnapped someone of Flashes team as well to wherever they were?

“You’re bluffing.” The voice sounded young, so most likely Kid flash if her theory about the superheroes was correct. Still, she could at least warn them to be careful with this woman, she knew from experience they wouldn’t hesitate to kill innocents.

“Sh-she’s not.” She managed to get out. She still didn’t feel that well, but at least managed to sit up. She noticed her yo-yo was gone, but that was a problem for later. She turned around to face the two and noticed that there were also two guards holding, as she suspected, Kid Flash. She tried to look as inconspicuous as possible to not give their kidnappers any sign of her formulating an escape plan. Her next words she spoke directly to the young hero.

“S-she attacked my home town, Paris, blowing up places like the Eiffel Tower and Arc De Triomphe. I managed to reverse it, but it took all my strength and made me end up in here. Please don’t do anything rash.”

~~

Wally had so many questions. She was from Paris, and now able to see her face and the mask she wore to conceal it, wondered if she was a hero as well. And what did she mean by ‘reversing the damage’? 

“Ah, Ladybug, how kind of you to finally get up”, the cloaked figure said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The girl -Ladybug, apparently- turned to the woman and glared. Hard. She looked honestly terrifying, a fire behind her eyes that silently made him glad he wasn’t the one she turned that expression on.

“I don’t know who you are or what you want, but you better start explaining where we are and why, or I’m going to make you regret bombing Paris and threatening someone else’s city.” Did he imagine it or did her her hair really start floating up a bit around her face? She emanated some sort of aura, he wasn’t really sure how to describe it accurately, the only word that came to mind was  _ magic. _ He knew it existed, had always believed in it (despite often claiming not to just to agonize everyone around him), but never before had he felt the power rolling off of someone in such strong waves. Not even Doctor Fate had given him this kind of feeling. Her blue eyes, hidden behind a black mask with red lining to match the theme of her clothing, seemed to glow, and now he was even more glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of that frightening stare.

The cloaked figure set a step back for a bit, but regained composure quickly and tried to brush it off.

“Now, now, no need to be so aggressive, I will gladly answer your questions, but know, Miss Ladybug, that I will not tolerate being spoken to like that again. As you know, there is still a city full of explosives that could go off at any time.”

That threat seemed to have effect, because he saw her calm down slightly.

“That’s better. You can call me Crow, and though it might not seem like that, you are here for a joyous occasion.”

“And just what might that ‘joyous occasion’ be?” He blurted before he could stop himself.

“Why, your wedding of course!”

  
“ _ WHAT?!” _


	2. Chapter 2

**_“A WEDDING?!_ ** What the hell?” Wally yelled in surprise. That had to be one of the most crazy things he ever heard.

“Why in the world would you even suggest that?'' Apparently Ladybug had the same thoughts about it as him. 

“Let’s just say, my future plans depend on it. That is all you need to know for the moment.”

“What? Woman, you are crazy if you think we’re just going to let this happen!”

“Oh but you will! Remember those bombs I talked about?” Wally paled as she said that. Ladybug said she’d been able to reverse it - _ how  _ was a question for later- and he didn’t exactly have such a power. With that problem, he also had no idea where he was, where those bombs were, he couldn’t use his speed, Ladybug still looked kind of pale, and he had no idea what kind of other tricks this woman -Crow, was it?- had up her sleeve.

“Li-listen, Kid Flash, this is your city she’s the-threatening, so I’ll let you make the final decision. Go with her plan or try to bust ou-out of here?” Ladybug said while slowly standing up. She was standing unsteady, her legs wobbly because everything that happened, but her face was full of determination. If it came down to it, she would fight to her last breath to get out of here. Still, he wasn’t willing to let a fellow hero fight a fight he knew she wouldn't win, even more when there were so many more unknown factors.

“No, I won’t let you fight, you look like you’re about to pass out from exhaustion, it’s not worth it.” just go with it please, he thought in his head, hoping she would somehow hear it. He had had enough of all this, he just wanted to get home without the bombs, threats, innocent lives on the line. 

“Listen”, he said as he turned towards Crow, “I’m willing to go through with this, but just know that if you  _ ever _ break your promise or try to interfere in our lives again, I will hunt you down and make  _ sure _ you regret ever trying this.” Usually, Wally was a pretty cool guy who didn’t get that mad very easily, but after everything he’d been through today he had had  _ enough _ .

“Ladybug, I really wish I could’ve found a way out of this, but I won’t leave you here and I can’t use my speed, and I’m really sorry you were dragged into this mess.”

Ladybug stood up, seemingly more stable, but he knew she was still in no condition to do anything. Still, as she looked at him, he saw the determination in her eyes, and couldn’t help but admire her strength.

“It’s okay, Kid Flash. You didn’t drag me into anything, that was that miserable hag’s doing”, a vicious look towards Crow, “and if it means the safety of your city, i’m willing to do this. We’ll figure everything else out later.”

“Good! Very good! I see you’ve both made a wise decision! Now let’s get on with it, shall we?” Crow suddenly interrupted. That earned her a glare from both young heroes, but they begrudgingly followed her lead throughout a very short ceremony. When everything was done, Crow suddenly left the room, and gas started seeping out of holes in the walls they hadn’t noticed before. They both had just enough time to look at each other in confusion and a little bit of panic before the world went dark.

  
  


~~

When they came to, they were lying in front of a worn down iron door next to each other.Ladybug seemed to be back to normal, and when Wally tried, he found his speed was back too. Good. At least that was one thing less to worry about. The two looked at each other, an unspoken agreement of understanding forming between them, and without hesitation opened the door. They were blinded by the light, but once their eyes were adjusted to it, they found themselves right outside of a sort of shed next to a large building with the words ‘S.T.A.R Labs Central City’ on it. 

“This makes it a little easier”, Wally said as he recognized the building Team Flash used as their base. “We use this building as our base, so if you’re okay with it, we could meet with the rest of my team first to tell them what happened.”

“Sure. I might have to step out for a bit to call home and make an excuse for my absence later, but for now, let’s just figure this out first.”

He was surprised she was so calm. She was in an unknown place, just married to someone she didn’t even know the name of, but it didn’t seem to faze her all that much. He did have a question that had been nagging him since he met her.

“You said you’re from Paris, right? But how come we’ve never heard of any heroes in that city?”

“Magic, probably. Somehow, it made sure no one outside of the city ever knew there was an emotional terrorist using magic to manipulate people into becoming his minions. Not even tourists, apparently, could remember ever seeing or becoming one of his akumas. But how about we finish this conversation later, I’m sure your teammates have a lot of questions as well.”

“Yeah, I’ll hold you to that. Come on, let’s not keep them waiting. I’m 99% sure they already saw us on the security cams, and that the only reason they haven’t come to us yet is that they are too surprised to see me talking to a girl they don’t know.”

She giggled a bit at that. “Well then, time to meet the family, I suppose.” And with that, they both headed inside.

  
  


~~

  
  


As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, a bunch of voices startled them.

“Where have you been?” “Who is the girl?” “Does she know?” “Are you alright?”

Wally saw that Barry, Cisco, Ralph and Caitllin(Killer Frost now) had all suited up and were standing protectively in front of Iris and Joe. He also saw that Ladybug was getting very overwhelmed with the looks of protective hostility the rest of his team was sending her, and decided to intervene.

“Hey, guys, she’s not a threat, please calm down. I’m doing just fine, and no, she doesn’t know our identities.”

“Well, who is she, then, and why is she here?” Flash asked, still cautious.

“This is Ladybug. She’s a hero from Paris, and she’s my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So it's been... a month?! since I updated (I blame my brother who got me addicted to anime) but, since it's my birthday today, I thought I should add a new chapter. Apparently I'm now supposed to be an adult (HA, as if) and there are going to be a lot of changes in my life the next couple of weeks, so updates could be even slower than they already were, but I will still be continuing.  
> Thank you for being patient!


	3. Chapter 3

“Your what now?! Please tell me I heard that wrong!” Iris exclaimed.

“Sadly, no, you heard that right Miss. As Kid Flash just said, my hero persona is Ladybug, and I’m a hero in Paris, France. A woman named Crow kidnapped both of us, and with the threat of bombing Central City, forced us into a marriage. How legitimate it is, I don’t know, but I rather not take the risk of losing thousands of lives again.”

“This is all so hard to believe. Crow is obviously not a real name, and the threat of bombs could be real so we’ll need to search the city to be sure an- wait, you said again? What did you mean by that?” Vibe interrupted himself. The other heroes had relaxed a bit after seeing the girl made no move to attack, but tensed again when he asked her that.

“What I mean is that Paris was already attacked by her bombs. As the Wielder of Creation, I was able to reverse the damage and restore everything, but that left me so weak that Crow and her goons were easily able to kidnap me.” Ladybug said. But no matter how confident she looked, Wally could see the nervousness in her eyes and the unsteadiness of her legs. Well, after having saved her city, being drugged, being forced into a marriage, drugged again and then an interrogation of unfamiliar, threatening looking heroes, it was no wonder she was exhausted.

“Listen guys, Ladybug has no evil intentions, we need to make sure there are no bombs and I’m sure there are many more questions. Can we just sit down for a minute so everyone can explain everything calmly?” Kid Flash intervened.

“That might be best. Come on kids, this way.”

Cisco led everyone to the communal space/ living room they used when there wasn’t that much crime to deal with. As soon as everyone was seated, a pink light enveloped Ladybug, and where the masked hero was sitting a moment before, was now a young woman in black jeans, a navy blouse with wide sleeves and black heels. Her hair was in a braid draped across her left shoulder, almost reaching her waist, and before anyone could ask any questions she caught a red being from the air, said something to it in French and put it in a small black purse she suddenly had with her.

“I’m sorry about that, Tikki couldn’t hold it any longer.” She said to everyone. “My real name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’m 19 years old and I live in Paris. Until recently, we had to deal with an emotional terrorist named Hawkmoth, who used butterflies infused with darkness to turn people with negative emotions into his puppets. He wanted the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous to make a wish, so he tried to defeat me and my partner Chat Noir on multiple occasions. We defeated him almost two months ago and he was placed under police surveillance while waiting for his sentence.”

Everyone just looked at her, stunned.

“Sooo, you’re magical? Because nothing about this makes any sense and I’m pretty sure that being you just stuffed in your pocket was what powers your suit -it’s name was Tikki, right?- and I still have so many questions.” Vibe told her. Marinette had expected this, so with everyone paying attention to her every word, she explained the Miraculous, the Kwami (Tikki pooped up for a little to help with that) and everything else that had been going on. At the end of her story, almost all of them were still too baffled to make much sense of it, but they did relax a lot more than before.

~~

Wally was confused. Ladybug - _ Marinette- _ had been through so much as a hero, had faced a lot of hardships already, but she still chose to reveal her identity to them and tell them everything. He sensed no ill intent, and as he saw his teammates a lot calmer than before, knew they felt the same. Ultimately, it was just the question of what to do now that kept going around in his head, but someone asked before he could. Killer Frost asked her if she had any way to get back home, but Marinette shook her head. 

“I don’t have the Horse Miraculous with me, which allows me to make portals, and I don’t have the proper paperwork to be able to book a flight to Paris and get through the checkpoints at the airport.” At that, Vibe jumped up.

“You can make portals too? If you want, I could help you get back to Paris!” Before anyone else could answer, Tikki flew up from her purse. 

“While I thank you for the offer, I know it will not work. Your portals and Miraculous magic do not mix, and Marinette would die if she tried to go through. The same would happen if you tried to go through one of Kaalki’s portals.” At those words, everyone fell silent.

“So, what you’re saying is, Marinette is stuck here for the time being.” Flash asked Tikki.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” At that, Joe decided to speak up. 

“If you want, you can stay with me for a while, until we sort everything out. I have a big house, but my sons and daughter don’t live there anymore and I don’t have a lot of company that isn’t already part of this group. As a cop, I can also see if there’s anything i can help with.”

The team exchanged some uncertain glances, but ultimately, it was the best they could do for now.

“Thank you for the offer, Monsieur West. I really appreciate it,” Marinette said with a smile. Wally had to admit that that was a very pretty smile. He had to admit that, while this meeting of theirs was very unusual, he was kind of glad that if he had to be arranged to marry anyone, it was this little spitfire of a hero with an iron will but kind heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while, but I'm back with another chapter! Life has been pretty crazy for me recently (sterted studying Chinese at university, began living on my own, COVID,...) but I was finally able to finish another chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy and stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
